Fckbuddies
by Fannyballet
Summary: Draco and Hermione decide to fulfill each other's needs in a certain way.
1. Fckbuddies

I miss being in a relationship'' sighed Hermione Granger, taking a swig of the bottle she was holding.

'' I don't'' replied her friend Draco Malfoy, who was lying on the couch, while Hermione was in the recliner. '' Relationships are bullshit. It never ends well, it's what I think'' he said, and she just sighed even more.

'' That's because you never found the one. '' the girl said, passing him the bottle of alcohol.

'' What if there is no one?'' The handsome man took a sip of Firewhiskey, and gave it back to his friend. Crossing his arms under his head, his asked, '' Do you know what I miss though? '' Hermione shook her head, and leaned to listen. '' sex.''

'' Oh, don't even mention it!'' She groaned, letting her head fall in her hands. She had been single for months now, and even then, intercourse with Ron was... ordinary. He on the other side had stopped sleeping around, and found it difficult. '' There should be something, like a special person you can fuck when you need it'' She was serious, and deeply thinking about it. Draco just laughed, but stopped when he saw his friend's face.

'' Granger...'' he warned, but she cut him.

'' Think about it!'' she exclaimed, jumping out of the recliner to sit on the arm of the couch. '' I need it, you need it. And it's not like we're a couple, so no relationship drama!'' She was excited, and speaking fast.

'' And you'd be okay with this?'' He asked, looking at her bewildered. She nodded. '' You won't like, fall in love with me or something?'' She shook her head, a look of disgust on her features.

'' I could never fall in love with you, Malfoy'' the brightest Witch faked vomiting.

'' Me too, Mudblood'' He teased her. '' Then I guess we need some rules, if we're doing this'' He said, and Hermione agreed.

She got up to fetch a piece of parchment, and a quill. '' Rule number one, no falling in love.'' She wrote neatly. '' Rule number two?'' she ooked at him expectantly.

'' uh, no cuddling?'' he asked more than affirmed, but she wrote it anyway. '' Rule number three?'' Granger looked pensive.

'' Don't tell people!'' she wrote the third rule.

'' Now, are we going to fuck, or are we going to talk logistic all night?'' Draco smirked, mocking Hermione.

'' You want to play? oh, we'll play.'' The girl said, letting her bushy hair down, and removing her sweater. Draco swallowed heavily at the sight of her perky breasts. He sat up, hypnotized by the view. '' Well, aren't you laughing anymore, Malfoy.'' She teased him.

She straddled him, feeling his manhood hard against her. She threaded her fingers into his hair, shoving her lips against his, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, his tongue battling for control with hers. His hands grabbed her butt, squeezing her firm ass. Deepening the kiss, The Gryffindor undid Draco's belt, fumbling just a second. With his help, she removed his pants and undies, his thick cock springing to life. She wrapped a hand around his prick, pumping him slowly.

'' Bloody hell, Granger, I didn't know you could be that bold'' Malfoy chuckled, making Hermione blush slightly.

'' You haven't seen it all yet'' She responded, kneeling, lowering her head, and licking the side of his cock, making him throw his head back. She suckled on the head of his shaft, running her tongue over the slit. She took him in deeper, pumping the base of his dick quickly.

'' Oh, fuck. If you keep doing that... I... I'm going to come'' He stuttered, and she started sucking harder, hollowing her cheeks. He fisted her hair, imposing her a pace, and thrusted into her mouth. She lifted her hand to play with his balls, rubbing his sack, and with a shout, he spilled himself on her tongue.

Collapsing back on the couch, he ran a hand through his hair. She climbed back on him, kissing him deeply, making him taste himself. He pulled away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

'' Gross! why'd you do that, Granger?'' He asked, repulsed. She smirked, and licked her lips.

'' Pure revenge, you cocky bastard. '' He groaned, '' though I have to admit, you taste great. '' She said, winking. '' Already?'' She was surprised, feeling his arousal hardening.

'' I'm a normal guy, and you're half naked. '' He said almost sheepishly.

'' then I guess we're ready. '' She said smugly, climbing off his laps, and walking towards her bedroom. '' Are you coming or what? '' She said, when she saw he was still on the couch. '' We're not fucking on the couch, that's way too cliché.'' He sighed, and followed her into the room. He threw himself at her, removing swiftly her panties, and sucking on her nipple. She was dripping, and she groaned when he buried two fingers into her. He streched her, before entering her swiftly, and began pounding into her.

'' You're so tight, are you sure you're not a virgin?'' Draco teased her, and she slapped him gently. She wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't had a lot of partners. In fact, Malfoy was the second person she ever was intimate with. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

Her walls were tightly wrapped around his cock, making him feel deliciously close to the edge. His thrusts were erratic, he was fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, it hit him. She wasn't some faceless bimbo! She was Hermione, his best friend! He could not fuck her like that, she was probably in pain. The Slytherin slowed his pounding, and totally froze.

'' Am I hurting you?'' He asked slowly, almost worried.

'' I'm fine,'' Hermione Answered, in a moan. '' keep going, please'' she begged, and Draco realized she was close to coming.

'' I don't want to hurt you'' He muttered, slowly pumping into her.

'' It's okay if you hurt me, Malfoy. '' She explained, breathing hard. '' I'm not your girlfriend. I'm just here to fulfill your needs.''

With that, he thrusted into her sharply, reassured. She wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his lower back.

'' Oh, this is good,'' She gasped, her back arching off the bed. '' oh, I'm close, Malfoy!'' Her voice was raspy, sexy even. He sneaked a hand between their bodies, and found her clitoris. He circled it, and pressed down on it, making Hermione scream with delight. '' FUCK, MALFOY!'' She shouted, coming, her body writhing, her mouth o-shaped, her eyes closed.

Few minutes later, Draco came too, for the second time that night. He collapsed next to her on the bed, not touching her. they waited for their breathing to come back to the normal, and then Hermione spoke.

'' That... That wasn't weird, right?'' She asked, turning her head to look at her friend.

'' No... I enjoyed it. Didn't you?'' He asked her, and she groaned.

'' fuck, I never came like this before!'' She exclaimed, and he grinned.

'' So, I take it there will be a replay?'' He arrogantly said, making her roll her eyes.

'' cocky bastard.'' Hermione muttered, grinning.

For a moment they remained in silence. You could only hear their breathing.

'' What are you thinking about?'' Hermione asked Draco, who was staring at the ceiling.

He was thinking about a lot actually. Wondering if this was a good idea. Hating himself for having slept with the only person he trusted. Thinking about the things she made him feel tonight.

He wasn't in love with her, that he was sure. But he did love her. He didn't know what he'd do without her. She was indeed the Brightest witch of her age.

This kind of agreement would only last so much, and he was afraid he'd loose her eventually. Sex complicates things, he thought.

'' Quidditch'' He lied, and she chuckled.

'' You got me naked in your bed, and you're thinking about flying brooms?'' she playfully slapped him, and he replied with a smile. '' See, if we were dating, I'd be mad about that. '' she pointed out, and he had to see it.

Okay, maybe this arrangement had its benefit.


	2. About sex

'' Oh, Malfoy'' Hermione moaned, riding him.

'' So close,'' He hissed, his hands gripping Hermione's hips, imposing his rhythm. She grinded herself on him, rubbing her clit on his pubic bone. '' Jesus, 'mione'' he thrusted his pelvis up, and his fingers dug into her flesh when her walls closed around his prick, orgasming. He spurted into her, and she collapsed on his chest, still shaking.

'' No cuddling'' He gently rolled her off his chest, and next to him. Right, she had almost forgotten about their arrangement. No cuddling, no telling people, and most importantly, no falling in love. It had been three weeks since their first time, and ever since, they were fucking like rabbits.

If Draco had doubts at first, he was now more warm at the idea. He had never had sex this casually, without having to spoon after. And Hermione was the perfect fuckbuddy: she was hot, gave great head, and always let him crash on the couch after. He was on cloud nine, having all the sex he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Hell, he felt like fucking God.

'' Are you sleeping over tonight?'' Hermione managed to get out, her face flushed.

'' yeah,'' He grabbed his boxers, and put them on. She remained naked, but hid herself with the sheet.

'' Can I ask you a question?'' she bit her lower lip, something that turned him on extremely.

'' sure,'' he replied, sitting up in the bed. She was lying on her side, facing him.

'' Am I a good fuck?'' She was almost nervous about his answer. He laughed loudly, which earned him a swap on the chest. '' I'm serious

Malfoy!'' she was laughing too.

'' That's your question?'' She nodded, and he shook his head.'' You're a great fuck, Hermione. '' He said, making her blush.

Draco had never had friendship like this one. He could joke, talk about his fears, even sleep with her. But the best thing in this friendship, was Hermione. He'd never meet someone like her before. Someone who could make him smile the way he did.

'' You're not so bad either, Malfoy'' she giggled at his reaction. He had a bewildered look on his face.

'' Not so bad?'' he asked, a bit frustrated. He tore the sheet covering Hermione's body, his hand finding her sex. She was wet, and sticky from their previous intercourse.

'' Draco, I was kidding'' She said, but he was too stubborn to stop. Two fingers were already inside of her, pumping lazily. '' Oh, that's good.'' she whispered. Draco's thumb was grazing her clit, and her breathing was getting quicker. He changed the angle of his thrusts, and was hitting her G-spot everytime now. In a few more pumps, she was coming one more time.

'' Not so bad, isn't it?'' He asked, whispering in her ear. She was too weak to hit him, but she managed to give him a smile he would certainly understand.

'' you're a cocky bastard, Draco Malfoy'' She closed her eyes, drifting to sleep. He grinned, and kissed her forehead, before leaving her bedroom silently.

He stretched, and got some blankets out from Hermione's cupboard, and lied on his back on the couch. Yes, definitely, this ''thing'' they had going was great, no doubt.

The next morning, he was woken up by Hermione, who had opened the curtains, letting the sun shine directly in his face.

'' Good morning to you to, Granger.'' He grunted, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

'' There's pumpkin juice in the kitchen. And coffee. '' She called out for him.

He got up, and entered the kitchen, not caring about the fact he was in his undies.

After all, she had seen it before. And even more now that they were '' intimate''. Hermione entered the kitchen too, wearing her work clothes.

'' Did yo-Malfoy!'' She screamed, covering her eyes. He chuckled upon her reaction.

'' What Granger, nothing you've never seen before'' He said, a cocky smile on his lips.

'' Sorry, It's just... You're hard. '' she blushed, looking away. Damn girl, blushing everytime sex is on the table. It's a miracle she's not a virgin, Draco thought.

'' You have a gift for stating the obvious, Granger'' Malfoy grumbled. But now, he did realize he had a morning erection pressing into his undies. '' I'm going to take a shower.'' he made his way to the bathroom turning the water on.

After a few minutes, having realized his hard on wouldn't go away on its own, he wrapped a hand around his prick. He was startled by a knock on the door.

'' Draco? I have to use the bathroom...'' Hermione trailed, and entered even though he didn't say anything. He continued jerking off, biting his lips enough to draw blood to prevent himself from moaning. Oddly, masturbating while his best friend was standing next to him turned him on extremely.

Thinking about this made him whimper out loud.

'' Malfoy?'' Shit, he had forgotten she could hear him. '' Are you wanking in there?'' she asked, drawing the curtain back. He dropped his cock, and grunted. '' You're wanking in my shower!'' She screamed, amused and disgusted at the same time.

'' Bloody hell, Granger, if I can't be hard in your shower, or your kitchen, where can I be?'' Draco yelled, making her chuckle.

'' You can be in my mouth...'' she smirked, getting in the shower and dropping to her knees. She took him deep, pumping the rest of his length. She ran her tongue along the sides of his shaft, before hollowing her cheeks. God, she was Bloody good at this, thought Draco.

After he came, the shower washing it down the drain, Hermione had to get dressed again, her clothes were completely soaked.

'' Ah... My hair is ruined.'' She whined, combing it with her fingers.

'' It was totally worth, if you ask me'' he winked, making her grin.

'' Maybe I'll try masturbating in the shower too, next time'' She laughed, mocking him, while he flipped her off.


	3. Kisses are for lovers

Draco didn't bother knocking, and entered Hermione's bedroom silently. She was still working, though it was Saturday. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, and she was wearing sweatpants. She was biting her lips, and twirling at a strand of hair that had escaped from her bun.

'' Granger, it's Saturday. Stop working.'' she didn't look at him, too busy writing with her quill numbers on a parchment. Draco approached her, sitting on the desk. '' hey, did you hear me?'' he asked, and she looked up.

'' You wouldn't believe the pressure I am under! The ministry has me doing overtime, and It's all I can think about, And I-I, I can't sleep at night-'' she was rambling, her hands shaking. Draco took her into his arms, hugging her tightly, and stroking her hair. She relaxed into the embrace, inhaling his manly odor.

'' shhh, It's okay. Relax, Granger. You're the best, and we both know it'' He was whispering in her ear. It was unusual, and almost uncomfortable. It was Draco Malfoy, and he didn't do the '' Nice thing''. But then again, they had been even closer than before upon starting this friends with benefit thing.

Speaking about it, cuddling was not permitted. Or maybe was it only after sex? But it felt so nice, and she didn't want to ruin the moment by asking. His arms were wrapped around her middle, and her head was resting against his chest. She sighed, and pulled out of the embrace.

'' thank you.'' Despite them being very close, it seemed as if this sudden hug made things awkward. She started twirling her hair again, just as nervous as she was before.

'' You're still stressed?'' The Slytherin asked, looking deep in her eyes. She nodded, closing her eyes to momentarily forget the pile of papers on her desk. '' I know a great way to reduce it.'' He had a cocky grin on his lips, and Hermione knew just which kind of method he would use.

'' I don't feel like doing it, Malfoy.'' She said, lying a little bit. After all, sex with Malfoy was always wonderful. But now, she had to work.

'' Oh, come on! It's been two weeks since we did anything!'' Malfoy almost whined, making her smile a little. He was right, the first week she had had her period, and the other she was busy doing the inventory at the ministry, and was way too tired at night to fuck. '' I thought we were supposed to fulfill each other's needs?'' His cocky smile was gone.

'' I'm sorry. You'll have to wank.'' She got back to her desk, her back facing him. She heard him get out of the room, and let out a sigh. Why did she say no? Was it because of the hug? Oh, come on Granger, that was nothing to be ashamed of, she said to herself. You are embarrassed because you like it, and you're starting to have feelings, a little voice in her head kept repeating. She sighed, trying to ignore it, but kept thinking about it. Could it be true?

'' Draco?'' Hermione called out, determined to shut the voice up. '' Draco, come here please!'' He came in shortly.

'' Are you finished?'' He asked, pointing to the paper on her desk. She shook her head.

'' No, screw it. Let's get drunk okay?'' She asked, earning a smug look from Malfoy.

'' As you wish, Brightest Witch.'' They went into the kitchen, getting cold butterbeer from the fridge. They were chatting about pointless things, and it made her forget momentarily her questioning.

Until he did something that traumatized her.

She was drinking, and suddenly he stopped talking and got closer to her.

''What? What's wrong?'' She asked, and he smiled.

'' you got some, uh, here'' He pointed to her mouth, and she raised her hand to wipe it. '' Here, let me do it.'' The blond boy said, wiping the corner of her mouth with his thumb slowly, his eyes locked into hers. He was so close to her she could feel his heat radiating. Their lips were almost touching, and Hermione found herself wishing they would.

'' I'm- I- I have to go to the bathroom.'' Draco managed to excuse himself, and locking the door behind him, he sank to the floor.

Why did he feel like kissing Granger?

She was his best friend, his Fuckbuddy. Sure, he cared about her, but not like _that_.

Did he?

Maybe he did. He missed being buried inside her, hearing her call his name as she came, but he also really enjoyed just being in her company. The hug he gave her this morning? If she hadn't got out of his embrace, He would never had let her go.

Fuck, what was wrong with him? This was the number one rule: No falling in love.

He couldn't be in love with her! It was just impossible. This was just because it had been a while since the last time he had sex. His hormones were tricking him, that must have been it, he was thinking.

He got out of the bathroom, and got back into the kitchen where his friend was reading the newspaper.

If only he knew she had been pacing like crazy just seconds ago.

'' Granger. '' He said, and she looked up to him, almost afraid of him. '' Bedroom. now,'' He added, and she gulped, before hurrying over to her room. He followed her, taking his shirt off.

Once they were in the room, Draco took her shirt off, and her sweatpants off. She was in her undergarments, goosebumps all over her pale skin. Draco licked his lips, and pressed a kiss on her collar bone. Hermione shivered as he trailed kisses between her breasts. The boy seemed to be taking his sweet time for someone who was in a hurry earlier.

When he got to her south region, he looked up to her.'' I've never done this before'' He confessed, ashamed. Hermione had a crooked smile on.

'' Me neither. You up for the challenge, Malfoy?'' She challenged him, and he certainly wouldn't take any shit from a Gryffindor.

'' I think I can manage, if you help me a little, Granger'' He used the same tone as she did, grinning.

She let her head fall against the pillow, not sure she wanted to see him perform this on her. She was so nervous, never having done this before. She had never let anyone do this to her, feeling it was too intimate.

Draco's grin had disappeared now that Hermione wasn't looking. He really wanted to please her, like he never pleased any other woman before. Only, he didn't really know what to do. Sure, he knew he had to use his mouth, he wasn't _that_ stupid.

He hooked his fingers into her knickers, removing them slowly. She clearly was aroused, the damp spot in her panties proving it. Draco started by pushing a finger into her, her hot walls sucking him in. He pumped it a few times, before finding her clit, and thumbing it. Hermione let out a moan, and he pressed it harder. Her pussy was so inviting, so wet and hot, he just had to lick it, to taste her.

So he brought his mouth down, his breathing tickling Hermione. Tentatively, he licked her all the way up. She squirmed, and he was relieved. He found her clit once more, and gave it a small lick, making his friend moan loudly. He continued lapping at it, circling his tongue around it.

'' Malfoy,... Too good...Ah, Suck. Suck it!'' The witch was loud, her face disfigured by pleasure. Draco did as she ordered, ans sucked the pink bud into his mouth, hard. She hissed, kind of sitting up into the bed. '' Teeth... Watch out for teeth'' She panted, wincing slightly.

'' I'm sorry.'' He truly was, wanting to hit himself for not thinking about this. She didn't seem to mind though, and laid back on the bed. He circled her clit with his tongue, pressing hard on the little nub. He sucked on it again, carefully this time.

'' Fingers,'' She was panting, almost wordless.

'' Tell me, Granger... Where do I put my fingers?'' He was teasing her, speaking against her, sending vibrations inside her core.

'' Pussy... In my pussy!'' She was screaming, eyes shut tightly. He obeyed her, and began pumping into her with two fingers. He thrusted his digits into her faster, and sucked her clitoris, making her curl her toes. '' I'm going to- I'm so close'' Her breathing was erratic.

Draco sucked her bud, and curled his fingers, hitting her G-spot. Hermione arched her back off the bed, and came, a throaty moan escaping her mouth. '' Draco!''

He greedily lapped at her juices, loving the taste. God, she tasted great. He would lick her all day if he could.

Slowly, the Gryffindor came back to life, moaning slightly at Draco's ministrations. He stopped, wiped his mouth on the sheet, and collapsed next to her.

'' You're sure you never did this before?'' Hermione breathlessly asked her friend.

'' Never'' he said, way less ashamed than earlier.

'' You really do belong in Slytherin, you have the tongue of a snake'' She giggled, still flushed from her recent orgasm.

'' Shut up'' He grinned, proud of himself. '' Hermione?'' The boy asked few moments later.

'' Yes?'' She turned to him. He stared at her, she was so lovely, with her rosy cheeks, and her bushy hair.

'' I-'' He started, wanting to tell her how he felt. Only he couldn't because it would be the end of their agreement.

No falling in love.

'' I care about you.'' He said, lamely.

'' I know,'' She said, getting closer to him. As close as they were in the kitchen earlier. '' I do too.'' She whispered, kissing his cheek. He felt a tingling into his stomach, just like a girl.

'' I know kisses are for lovers... but'' he leaned in, and kissed her gently, his tongue invading her mouth. Her lips were soft, and she was moaning, turning him even more on. He pulled out, and looked deep in her eyes. ''I'm sorry... But I needed it.''

'' S'okay. '' She said, rolling over on her side, her back facing him.

 _I needed it too,_ she was thinking.


	4. It all ends tomorrow

It was Friday night. Hermione had planned to do some reading, comfortably installed on the couch. She had her glasses on, and was wearing her pyjamas, a book opened on her laps. Draco had gone back to his own place, leaving her alone to do her favorite thing in the world.

Except she couldn't.

She kept thinking about him, about the kiss. It had been days ago, yet she couldn't stop thinking about how right his lips against hers had felt.

But kisses are for lovers, as he said. Sure they had kissed a few times in the heat of the moment, but that had meant absolutely nothing. This kiss was... gentle, but filled with passion. Like when the boy finally kisses the girl in those Muggle romantic movies. She sighed, and closed her book.

It wasn't even nine, but she decided to go to sleep. Only, she couldn't fall asleep either.

Damn boy, making her all useless.

She got up, and sat at her desk. Taking her quill, she wrote a short note on a piece of parchment.

 _Hey_

 _What are you up to? It's lonely without you._

 _Hermione_

She tied the message to her new owl's leg, and got back into bed after sending him on his way. Barely minutes later, her owl was coming back, with Draco's response.

 _Come and find me, Granger._

Moments later, she was standing at his door debating to knock or not. Suddenly, the door swung open, and there he was, even sexier than she remembered.

'' How d'you know I was here?'' she asked, caught by surprise.

'' I took divination classes, Granger.'' He smirked, making her snort.

'' Right, you sucked at it.'' She laughed, and entered his apartment. She had seen it before, but was still impressed. Instead of having a messy place like most guys of his age, his was flawless, and shining. The walls were painted a dark shade of grey, and the only light was coming from a few candles scattered everywhere. '' I went to Hogwarts and still, your place scares me'' She muttered, a small smile on her lips.

Draco lead her to the living room, and she sat in a recliner chair.

'' What's wrong with my home?'' Draco teased her, sitting on the couch.

'' Feels like a fucking coffin.'' she joked a little, but she really was uncomfortable being in his apartment.

'' Well, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to wake up and bite you this night, Granger'' He teased her, and she laughed, before taking in his words.

'' This night?'' She asked, and he looked at her as if she was retarded.

'' Yes, this night. You know, the time when the sky is dark, and you-'' She cut him, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

'' I know what the night is, Malfoy.'' she was scowling. '' It's just- you expect me to sleep here?'' she asked, unsure of herself.

'' Yeah,'' Malfoy answered, staring at her. He was dreaming about kissing her right now, she looked so cute when she was unsure. '' unless you are too afraid of my giant coffin'' He was back to normal, and that earned him a playful swap.

'' Okay, I'll stay.'' She softly said, after a moment. Why was she this afraid? They would probably sleep together, then she'd crash on the couch, just like they did dozen of times. A little piece of her hoped he'd kiss her again. Wait, what? No, not again this little voice. She was _not_ in love with Draco Malfoy.

But when he looked at her like that, it was much harder to say so.

Silence had made its way into their conversation.

'' I hate this'' Draco muttered, running a hand through his blond hair.

'' What?'' the witch looked up at him. He sighed.

'' Ever since that... you know.'' He was embarrassed, and so was she. '' It's not the same...'' She agreed silently, not knowing what would happen next.

'' Do you want to stop this?'' She motioned to the both of them, her heart beating fast.

'' No,'' he said softly, and Hermione release a breath she didn't realize she was holding. '' You make me feel good, Hermione'' He wasn't speaking loudly, but she heard him perfectly.

He never called her Hermione, unless it was important.

'' Draco...'' She didn't know what to say. '' I- I don't understand.'' She was almost crying. '' Since the kiss, I, ... I feel like something's missing.'' He was looking down. She got out of the recliner, and sat beside him. '' I need more. I think I'm falling in love with you, Draco.'' She admitted softly.

He looked up at her, grey eyes locked into her brown ones. '' We had a rule...'' He said, barely audible. Hermione felt suddenly as if she was naked. Not physically, but emotionally. She had put her feelings on the line, and now Malfoy was crushing them.

The Slytherin grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into his bedroom. It was a bit less goth, and that made Hermione a little better. Draco was nibbling at her ear, and she was fumbling to undo his belt buckle.

He was biting her neck, and for a slight second, she wondered if she should stop him. She had just told him she loved him, and he wanted to fuck her brains out? That was twisted.

She managed to lower his pants, and sneak a hand into his briefs. She grabbed his manhood, and retracted his foreskin, a drop of precome leaking for the red tip.

''Granger'' He hissed, against her ear. '' We shouldn't'' The boy moaned when she started jerking him off slowly.

'' Fuck me'' she ordered, and he obeyed, laying her gently on his bed. shimming out of his pants, he joined her, before taking off her pants and panties. He entered her swiftly, just like every other times they were intimate. Only this time, it was different.

Draco thrusted hard into her, and she moaned in respond. She still had her t-shirt on, and he took it off, her breasts coming into his view. She wasn't wearing a bra, and that was great because Draco didn't feel like struggling to unclasp it. Instead, he could easily bring his mouth to her nipple, and take it into his mouth. He sucked on her tit, and her hands were pressing his head against it, making sure he wouldn't stop.

Mentally, Draco didn't know what to do.

He was in love with Granger, and she was in love with him too. But it wouldn't last, for sure. She would find a much better man, and she's leave him and they'd would stop being friends. And he didn't want that, he didn't want to ruin anymore things. He had ruined enough things already.

He kept licking, and sucking and thrusting, making Hermione arche her back off the bed, coming without telling him. He too could feel his orgasm approaching.

His release hit him, milking him, taking his breath away. His eyes closed, chills running through his body, he held on to Hermione's hips. She could feel his semen filling her, and she was breathing rapidly.

Now was coming the bad part.

Maybe this was even the last time they did it.

Malfoy pulled out of his friend, and slumped next to her on the bed. Hermione moaned at the feeling of emptiness. '' I'm in love with you too'' The blond man confessed, his breathing erratic. Hermione didn't respond, and for a moment Draco thought she was sleeping.

'' What do we do now?'' She finally asked, turning to look at him.

'' I have no idea,'' he told her, covering his face with his hands. They kept looking at the ceiling, not sure of what to say or do.

You can't start a relationship off a sex agreement. It's like doing it backwards. It would only lead to trouble, and the end of their friendship. And they didn't want that.

But they both loved each other, and wanted to be together.

Hermione got up, and started picking her clothes off the floor. '' I'm going to sleep on the couch'' She announced and walked towards the door, when he spoke.

'' Stay with me'' She turned back to look at him. His voice was pleading, almost begging. '' please.''

She put on her panties, and made her way back to the bed. He slipped under the sheets, and she did the same.

'' What are we gonna do?'' she asked him as her head hit the pillow.

'' We'd never work out as a couple'' He said, his voice flat.

'' I know'' the bushy haired girl replied, sad. '' We should go back to just being friends.''

'' Tomorrow. Tonight is the last night.'' He rolled over on his side, and stared at her. '' I wanna hold you'' He was asking permission. Hermione snuggled against him, her head posed on his chest, where she could feel his beating heart. His arms were draped around her, holding her tight.

'' Only tonight'' She tried to convince herself. It would be over tomorrow, and she should not get used to it.

'' It all ends tomorrow'' Draco sort of answered her. Moments passed, and Hermione could hear Draco's soft breathing.

She felt alone, though he was right there.

 _It all ends tomorrow._


	5. Boy troubles

She literally couldn't sleep anymore.

Sure, part of was because she missed her best friend, and ex-fuckbuddy.

But mainly because her new neighbors were doing it all night long, and were _very_ loud.

Hermione groaned, and pressed her pillow against her ear. Was she ever this loud with Malfoy?

 _Malfoy._

Just thinking about him hurt.

It had been roughly two weeks since she had spend the night with him. She had woken up early, leaving his place without a word.

And he didn't try to contact her either.

They did say they wanted to stay friends, but apparently, they wouldn't.

She swallowed back a sob. She didn't really know why she was crying, either because she missed Draco, or had hoped their friendship would stay the same.

This was stupid. She was Hermione Granger! The Brightest Witch of her Age! She even had her own card on the chocolat frogs!

Yet, she was here, in the middle of the night, crying her heart out for a boy.

Not any boy, mind you: Draco Malfoy, Pureblood, and former Death Eater.

She got up, annoyed at the noise over her head. She found her wand, and casted a silencing Charm, hoping it would at least last for few hours.

Tomorrow was her Birthday. A small celebration was going to be held for her, she knew her friends too well. And maybe because Ron had kind of spoiled the surprise.

She was aching. The last thing she wanted to do was celebrate. How could she? The man she loved had stomped on her heart, and then set it on fire.

She didn't manage to go back to sleep that night. Instead, she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

God, she hated Malfoy. She loved him so much she hated him.

Since it was Friday, she could allow herself to get drunk at her party tonight. At least, that would help her to sleep this time.

She entered the Potter's house a little after seven.

'' SURPRISE '' A chorus of voices screamed, and she had to feign being surprise as Ron had already spilled the beans about the surprise party.

'' Wow, Guys! You shouldn't have! '' She was sincere, she would have rather spent the night crying in her bed.

She opened few presents, hugged people, and laughed when they expected her to laugh.

'' We don't see you anymore, 'mione!'' Ron seemed sad as he hugged her. She gave him a small smile, not knowing what to say.

'' yeah, I've been busy at the ministry...'' It seemed to content him, as he walked away, letting her alone. She couldn't tell him the truth. How would he react if she told him she had been fucking their enemy?

'' Hermione?'' Ginny asked her, taking her out of her daydreaming.

Hermione turned to look at her female friend, which was holding her son James in her arms. '' James needs to be changed. Can you come with me to do it?'' The redhead had a kind smile on her face. Hermione followed her to the baby's nursery, where the mother carefully was changing her son.

'' I know something's wrong'' Ginny softly said, taking the diaper off her son. She wasn't looking at Hermione, but the latest knew she walking to her.

'' I'm fine, Ginny.'' She reassured her friend, but she wasn't stupid.

'' It's about a boy, is it?'' The mother was fastening James' onesie. Hermione didn't answer. '' Wait here, I'll be back.''

Ginny disappeared out of the room, letting Hermione alone in the nursery. Her friend came back a minute later, without the baby.

'' Where's James?'' The witch asked, noticing the baby's absence.

'' I left him with Harry. We need to speak.'' Ginny spoke gently. Hermione ran her hand through her bushy hair. '' Who is it?'' She asked, referring to the boy Hermione was moping about.

'' I can't tell you'' It was one of their rules. No telling people.

She realized seconds later. The rules didn't matter anymore, because there was not agreement.

So she decided to tell Ginny.

'' Draco Malfoy.'' She sighed, and Ginny frowned.

'' What about him?'' The Weasley asked, and Hermione swallowed heavily.

'' I slept with him.'' The younger woman gasped. '' We... had a sort of fuckbuddy thing going on'' Hermione explained vaguely.

Ginny had wide eyes, and was listening attentively. '' Had?'' she questioned, and that made Hermione sigh even more.

'' Yes, had.'' She felt as if tears were going to fall anytime.'' We... I love him, Ginny. I can't love him!'' She was shouting, and the redhead didn't know how to react. Hermione calmed down, breathing deeply, and wiping her face. '' Sorry, it's not your fault, I'm just-'' Ginny hugged her, and stroked her hair in a very motherly way.

'' It's okay, honey.'' Ginny was shushing her,'' The heart wants what it wants. If you love him, you love him.'' Hermione sobbed. '' Does he love you too?'' Did he? He said he did, but it had probably changed ever since those two weeks. She knew Draco quite well. But then again, she had never heard him say anything about love.

'' I don't know.'' the brightest witch answered, getting out of the embrace the two girls had.

'' I can't tell you what to do, Hermione,'' Ginny's voice was soft, reassuring Hermione.'' But I know you'll be okay. Because you are Hermione Granger, after all'' She winked, and Hermione let out a small laugh.

'' Thank you, Ginny.'' She smiled sincerely. They both went back to the party, where Harry and Ron were getting ready to serve the cake.

After people sang to her, she was asked to blow the candles.

'' Did you know muggles usually do a wish when blowing the candles?'' She was almost back to her usual state, informing people. Ron urged her to blow, as he was hungry and wanted to eat the cake already.

She didn't have to think to make her wish.

Soon, everybody had a piece of cake in front of them, but they were all waiting for her to take the first bite. Her mouth closed around her fork, and she chewed a little before swallowing with difficulty.

'' Who made the cake?'' Hermione asked, and Ron stepped forward. '' It's great, thank you Ron'' She smiled, and took a few more bites before faking being full.

The cake was gross. Ron had never been one to cook.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their cake, and chatting. Hermione quietly eclipsed herself into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She splashed her face with cold water, refreshing herself.

She missed Malfoy. So much.

A knock on the door made her jump. Harry entered, and sat on the edge of the bath.

'' My wife told me you had boy troubles'' Harry grinned, making Hermione blush.

'' No. Not at all'' Hermione still had pride. She wasn't going to tell everyone she was in love with Malfoy. Especially not Harry.

'' Ah. Too bad. '' Harry still had this stupid cocky smile on his lips. '' Because he's waiting for you outside.''

Hermione turned to face Harry, her face in a shock. '' If you're fucking with me, It's not funny'' She growled, and Harry shook his head, and motioned for the door.

Harry was right. Waiting for her, outside, was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

'' Hey.'' she had missed his voice. She threw himself into his arms, and he hugged her tight.

'' I missed you, stupid git. '' She muttered, and he laughed, kissing her forehead.

'' I'm sorry, Granger. I'm here.'' Draco's heart was beating fast, against Hermione's ear.

Harry got out of the bathroom without Hermione noticing, giving Draco a nod of approval.

'' Friends?'' Hermione asked, looking expectantly at him. He took her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

'' Friends.''


	6. A shower with me in it

The shower was hot, yet felt refreshing on Hermione's skin. She just stood there for a while, enjoying the water. What a great way to end the day. She jumped as she felt someone pressed against her. She turned around to face her best friend, Draco.

'' Just friends'' She sighed, as he began pressing light kisses on her neck, making her knees week.

'' Friends can do this...'' Draco trailed as he sucked gently on the tender skin. '' or we can be more than friends.'' He was back on this topic. This was something they had been arguing about for months now.

He wanted them to be a couple, claiming they both loved each other. She didn't know what she was feeling to be honest. A little part of her was in love with him, and yet another wanted to hex him. And she was mad at him most of the time.

Them being in a relationship would never work.

'' This is not happening.'' She firmly said, continuing her shower activities. She was proud of her for not giving in. And for not sleeping with him in the last couple of months they spent as '' Friends''.

'' Too bad. Mind if I shower too?'' He ignored her response, grabbing the shampoo and lathering his hair. Hermione rolled her eyes, but continued scrubbing anyway. Afterall, taking a shower with him wasn't the dirtiest thing she had done.

Malfoy stepped closer to her, and she could now feel his erection pressed against her arse. He seemed to do it on purpose, and she scowled even more.

'' Not happening,'' Hermione growled, fighting the urge to resist temptation.

'' What? I'm not doing anything. Just needed to rince.'' He was probably smirking. He grinded himself on her, mocking. '' Why? Is it doing something to you? ''

This was it. Hermione spun around, and locked lips furiously with him. He kissed her back, his hands tangled in her wet hair. She was passionate, biting his lips hard, and licking the inside of his mouth.

When they parted, they both needed a second to catch their breath. Hermione turned off the shower, and got out.

She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, and handed Draco another one he wrapped around his waist.

'' Give me your hand.'' Draco reached for it, and Hermione obeyed. He intertwined his fingers with hers, and led her into her bedroom.

He took his wand, and with a flick of his wrist, Hermione's room was filled with candles, making her think of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

'' What are you doing?'' She asked, when he laid her on the bed.

'' Doing something I should have done long time ago'' Draco answered, gently kissing her forehead.

'' And what is that, dare I ask?'' Hermione giggled softly, her eyes glued to his grey ones. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

'' Making love to you'' He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down the girl's spine.

'' Friends don't do that...'' Hermione whispered, a small smile at the corner of her lips.

'' We're not friends, Hermione.'' She knew that when he used her real name it was serious matter. '' Ever since the first time we slept together...'' He didn't finish his sentence, but she knew what he meant, for having felt it too. '' And now, I... I want us to be a couple.'' He was speaking gently, his lips against her ear.

'' We'd never work out...'' She was protesting, and she didn't even know why. Her inner witch was screaming for her to say yes.

'' Let's stop saying it, and try it instead.''

'' Okay'' she whispered, and soon his lips were on hers, softly, sealing their deal.

She was still wrapped in her towel, slightly shivering. Climbing on top of her, but careful not to crush her, he let go of her lips.

'' Now, are you going to let me make love to you?'' The Slytherin chuckled, his laugh one of Hermione's favorite sound ever.

'' I don't know, Malfoy... It is pretty tempting...'' she was teasing him, biting her lips. He bent down, and gave her a kiss on the nose.

Draco carefully took the towel off her body, and threw it across the room. There, in front of him, laid the hottest body he ever saw. Her perky breast were full, round and he couldn't resist the urge to run his tongue across them. Her nipples were erected, and she hissed when he wrapped his mouth around one of them.

'' Did I hurt you?'' He asked, and she shook her head.

'' Just sensitive. You got me too turned on, Malfoy'' He chuckled, his breath tickling her. He showered her in kisses, trailing below her navel.

'' Let's see how turned on you really are'' He could smell her arousal, the scent driving him mad. He gently entered her with a finger, amazed at how wet and ready she was for him. '' hmmm... so wet...'' She was moaning, his fingers felt delicious inside of her.

But his mouth was even better. He was licking, sucking, nibbling at her, eating her out so well she thought she could pass out. When she was on the verge of coming, he stopped, claiming he wanted to make her orgasm with his cock.

Placing each of his arms besides her head, weigh resting on his forearms, he entered her, very slowly as if she was a virgin, their eyes locked. She gasped as his full length was buried inside of her, having missed the feeling.

'' I feel you'' She gasped, making her lover chuckle. He was moving very slow, indeed making love to her. She had never pictured him able to do so.

But he turned out to be extremely talented at it.

He was hitting all the good spots inside her, making her close her eyes tight.

Draco had his nose buried in her hair, smelling her shampoo. '' You smell almost as good as you taste.'' He whispered seductively, pushing her off the edge. She gasped, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kept slowly thrusting, and kissing her shoulder. She was so beautiful when she came.

Two orgasms later, it was Draco's turn to come, Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper in, milking him to the last drop.

'' I missed this'' Hermione slurred, once they were apart.

'' Me too.'' He was fighting sleep, but his eyes were closing. He yawned, and wrapped an arm around Hermione's middle.

'' Tell me we're not making a mistake'' She said, but Malfoy was already asleep.

She tried to relax into his embrace, but was way too busy thinking.

Something she had forgotten... but she could not quite yet figure out what.

Draco hugged her closer, and she snuggled against him, thoughts forgotten.

The next morning, Draco woke up naked, Hermione's head on his chest. He smiled, a replay of last night playing in his mind.

'' Hey, beautiful.'' He whispered at the bushy haired girl, who opened her eyes slowly. She had the same smile he had. She seemed as radiant as the sun.

'' Hey'' she stretched, and realized she was naked. '' Right, I forgot about that too.'' She blushed, covering herself with the sheet.

'' Don't cover up, I like those...'' He chuckled, kissing her cheek. '' too? what else did you forget?'' he asked, and she shrugged.

'' I feel like I forgot something. Something Important. '' She could not figure it out.

Maybe it had something to do with work, or perhaps an appointment?

Damn brain.

'' that's your fault'' Hermione declared, after admitting she couldn't remember what she had forgotten.'' You made my brain melt last night'' She was grinning, and he kisses her sweetly, before grinning.

'' I'm getting you a remembrall, because there is no way we're stopping shagging.'' And she definitely agreed.


	7. Family means no one gets left behind

'' NO WAY!'' Draco shouted.

Hermione sighed, and sat up in the bed, hugging the sheet to her naked chest. '' Come on, it's only for dinner!'' She made puppy eyes.

'' There's no way I'm going to have dinner at the Burrow, Hermione.'' He used his stern voice, but Hermione knew she would change his mind somehow.

'' What if I told you...'' She got closer to him, whispering in his ear. '' There's a really nice pond near the burrow...'' She straddled him, knotting her arms around his neck. '' And we could... take a nice swim in it...'' She spoke sensually, making Draco breathe hard. '' Maybe with our clothes off...?''

Draco grunted, '' Okay, I'll come.'' Hermione kissed him. '' You're sure they're not going to kill me, right?'' He asked, somewhat serious.

The witch smiled a little. '' I can't say for sure...'' Her boyfriend swallowed heavily. '' I'm kidding, Malfoy!'' The boy relaxed a little. '' At least Harry's not going to.'' Hermione giggled upon seeing his face.

'' The things I'd do for you...'' Malfoy sighed, pressing a kiss on Hermione's forehead. '' When's that dinner?'' He asked, preparing himself mentally for it.

'' Tonight.''

'' You must be kidding me, Granger.'' He sighed, discouraged. She shrugged. '' You're lucky I love you.'' She slapped him playfully.

'' _You_ are lucky I love you. '' She kissed him. '' we do have some time before this dinner, I believe...''

She didn't have to say it twice, already they were making out.

Upon entering it, Draco found the Burrow to be a quite lovely place. It felt really like a home, something he didn't get to know as a kid. He held Hermione's hand, and she squeezed it to reassure him.

Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of something when they arrived. She immediately dropped what she was doing to hug Hermione.

'' Hermione, dear! It's been so long!'' The older witch released her out of the embrace, and got a good look at Draco. '' Hi, Draco. It's a pleasure to finally meet you formally. '' Molly sounded somewhat hurt, and he found it quite normal considering the past events.

'' All the pleasure is for me, Mrs Weasley.'' He took her hand, and gave it a kiss.

'' Call me Molly, dear. '' She had a small smile on her lips. '' The boys are out playing Quidditch, if you want to join them.'' He nodded, and turned to get out, but he still heard Molly whispering to Hermione.

'' I want to hear _everything_ ''

A small grin playing on his lips, he went out to meet the boys.

'' OI, Charlie, watch it, I almost took a Bludger right there!''Ginny screamed at her brother, flying beside him.

Charlie, the only beater of their team, shrugged playfully. '' Don't worry, little sister, I got your back.'' He smiled at her, and she got back to the game. The weasleys divided themselves into two teams, with each a chaser, a keeper, a seeker and a beater. Ginny was obviously the chaser of her team. She was fast on her broom, determined to mark. She easily managed to get the quaffle through the hoop, earning an applaud from her husband and team.

Draco spotted Potter on the ground, laying in the grass with his son James asleep on his chest. He walked over to them, and sat down.

'' Hey Potter. Cute kid. '' He had no idea how to act. It had been awhile since their Hogwarts years, and though Hermione convinced him her friends weren't that bad, he still didn't really want to indulge a conversation with them.

'' Thanks.'' Harry looked at him. '' Hermione managed to get you here, didn't she?'' He grinned when Draco nodded. '' Yeah, she's pretty persuasive. ''

'' Tell me about it,'' Draco laughed.

''So...''

''So...''

They just laid in the grass, looking at the Quidditch game happening in front of them. Angelina had the Quaffle, but couldn't manage to put it in as Ron blocked it. Ginny took it back, almost getting hit by a Bludger Charlie couldn't hit. She glared at her brother, but was still able to go on and throw the ball through the hoop.

'' How's Hermione?'' Harry asked him, and Draco immediately felt annoyed. He hated that her friends didn't trust him. Truth be told, he didn't trust them either. But he couldn't believe they'd think he could hurt her. He loved her more than he loved himself, and that was saying something.

'' She's great.'' The blond man answered. Harry had his lips in a thin line. '' Potter, I'm not going to hurt her.''

'' I know... I know...'' He said, staring at Malfoy. '' But I have to tell you... I'll kill you if you ever hurt Hermione.'' His tone was serious, but that made Draco laugh. Tiny, skinny Potter tried to threaten him. That was hilarious.

'' I'll make sure to behave, Potter'' He snorted, and even Potter was laughing too.

Mrs Weasley had always been like a second mother to Hermione. She had took her in, helped her with crushes on boys, and considered her as a daughter just as much as Ginny. Sitting with Fleur, Audrey, and Molly around the table, she felt safe.

'' So, how is he?'' Fleur asked Hermione, just as Molly was putting down a cup of tea in front of her.

'' Um, he might seem... But he's really nice. I swear. '' She answered, and Molly giggled.

'' What's funny?'' The bushy haired girl asked. The girls laughed.

'' I think she meant in bed, dear.'' Molly explained, making Hermione blush.

'' Considering the blush on your face, I'd say he's pretty good'' Audrey concluded, and made the other girls laugh, but only made Hermione's cheek go redder.

'' Ah, to be young again'' Molly sighed, and the girls roamed in laughter.

Suddenly, a little girl came running into the kitchen, her blonde hair in a French braid.

'' Mommy, Mommy!'' Yelled the little girl, looking for her mother.

'' What is wrong, Victoire?'' Fleur patiently said, as her daughter came towards her.

'' Teddy pulled my hair again, mommy!'' Victoire whined, hugging her mommy's leg. Fleur stroked her daughter's hair, and gently explained to her that it was a way for Teddy to tell her he liked her.

'' so, Teddy likes me?'' The child was confused. Hermione agreed.

'' you know, Victoire, when I was in school, this boy kept teasing me. And do you know what?'' Victoire shook her head. '' He came here with me today, because he's my boyfriend. '' The little girl was amazed.

'' So does this mean Teddy is going to be my boyfriend?'' The girl asked, and Fleur almost choked on her tea.

'' I don't know'' Hermione answered her. '' Do you want him to be?''

'' Yes'' Her answer made everybody laugh, and she ran towards the backyard.

'' She's lucky Bill didn't hear that.'' Fleur laughed slightly.

'' Oh, but I did, unfortunately.'' Bill said entering the kitchen. He kissed Fleur, his hand making his way to her belly where their second daughter was growing. '' Hi, Hermione. Already planning to match my daughter?'' He grinned, and Hermione felt slightly bad, but just for a second.

She grinned back. '' you know, I'd be careful with that, you never know...''

'' Noted,'' Bill winked at her.

Everybody was gathered around the table, chatting, eating, laughing. Even Draco managed to have fun, speaking with Harry and Arthur.

'' Who wants cake?'' Molly asked, and several hands raised in the air. Hermione had already ate too much, but still wanted a piece of cake, because come on, it's cake.

'' I'm going to take a walk to digest. Then I'll eat my cake. '' She got up, and Draco rose too.

'' I'll come with you''

Of course, they didn't get to leave without a lot of comments from the Weasley family, because afterall, it is the Weasley family.

'' Come on guys, we know you're going to roast the Broomstick!'' Charlie shouted, earning a glare from Hermione.

'' Hey, Slytherin, Don't make a mistake, cover your snake!'' Bill teased them, earning a highfive from his younger brothers.

'' To digest? Is that what we're calling it now?'' Even Molly was at it now. Hermione wanted to crawl under Earth, but Draco had a smirk on his face.

As they were leaving the kitchen, they heard Victoire speak up: '' Daddy, calling what it? ''

Hermione snorted as she heard Bill spit out his drink.

'' Now, I was told there was a pond around here...'' Draco pulled Hermione into an embrace, and nibbled on her ear.

'' Oh, really? And who told you that?'' She was such a tease.

'' I think you know...'' His lips found hers, and she sighed.

'' Follow me'' Hermione said once they were apart. She lead him to the pond. '' I used to come to study here. ''

The pond was quite large, hidden from the Burrow. There was a big willow tree next to it, its leaves forming like a wall. Draco understood why Hermione came here as a student: it was a quiet place, where you didn't hear a sound.

'' It's beautiful, just like you'' Though it was only lighted by the moon, Draco could see her blushing. He got closer to her, and pushed behind her ear a strand of hair. '' Let's take a swim...'' He murmured, his eyes fixed on hers.

'' Actually, I feel like eating this piece of cake we talked about.'' Hermione joked, and laughed hard upon seeing Draco's face.

'' You think that's funny, Granger?'' Draco sneered at Hermione. He grabbed her by the waist, and threw her into the water.

'' Malfoy!'' Hermione was shocked. Her clothes were now soaked. _That_ was going to be difficult to explain to the Weasleys. '' I was wrong! The Weasleys aren't going to kill you, I will!'' but she was laughing, faking being mad.

'' I'm sorry but you deserved it'' The boy got closer to the edge of the pond. '' No one blows me off for a piece of cake. ''

Hermione snorted. '' Well, you're right, you certainly aren't going to get blown right now.''

He laughed, extending his hand to her. '' Come on, I'll help you out.'' She took his hand, but instead of using it to get out of the pond, she pulled on it, making her boyfriend fall into the water with her.

'' Oops.'' She giggled.

'' I hate you'' He said.

'' You love me,'' Hermione corrected.

'' You're right, I love you,'' Malfoy kissed her passionately, his hands in her wet hair.

Few minutes later, their clothes were off, and they were making sweet love, the willow tree hiding them. The pond was silent, the only noise that could be heard was their sighs and moans.

'' Draco'' Hermione sighed, throwing her head back. Her lover kissed her collarbone, giving her chills.

'' I love you '' Draco told her, kissing her lips sweetly. '' I really do ''

Hermione gasped as he suckled on her neck. '' I love you too- uh that's- oh '' Heat was pooling in her belly, the orgasm getting ready to explode.

'' Hermio-'' Draco cried out, just as she was arching her back, shaking. It was the first time they ever came together at the very same time, she noticed.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, they decided to float for a while.

'' What are you thinking about?'' He asked her, staring at the black sky.

'' About how we're going to explain our wet clothes to the family. ''

And that really made Draco cringe, thinking about his earlier discussion with Potter.

'' Finally!'' Molly Weasley said loudly when they entered the Burrow. '' I thought You'd never come back!''

They took their places back at the table, where everybody was playing cards. Unfortunately, they noticed their wet clothes, and hair.

'' I see you've shown Malfoy the pond'' Ron said, a bit bitter.

'' Or more like the pound, '' Said Charlie with a wink.

'' I hate you, '' Murmured Hermione, looking down.

'' Ah, Harry, do you remember our last time at the pond? Ginny asked her husband.

'' I do, very well. In fact, we have someone reminding us of it every day'' Harry smirked, and ruffled the black unruly hair on James' head.

'' I hate you too'' Hermione murmured, with red cheeks.

'' Ah, to be young again,'' Molly and Arthur said together.

'' Respect, Malfoy.'' George clapped him on the back. Angelina shot him a glare, but smiled at Draco.

For a while, Hermione was embarrassed. But then, she realized she had a family. And families tease eachothers.

And it was kind of funny, she had to admit. The know-it-all slipping out to shag with the school bad boy.

'' Aunt Hermione, Why are your clothes wet?'' Asked little Victoire.

'' Um- er, um- because Draco was showing me the pond, sweetie.'' Hermione managed to answer the five year old. And she thought it was a lie that might work.

'' So, Can I show Teddy the pond?'' She asked, excited.

''NO!'' Fleur and Bill shouted while the rest of the family was laughing so hard they had cramps.

Pouting, Victoire sat next to Draco. '' Give it a few years, kid.'' He smirked.

And right now, he considered these people as his family.


	8. Author's note

**I haven't giving up on this story, don't worry! I got like the biggest writer's block I ever had... If you have any ideas for me, simply tell me in the reviews what kinds of OS you'd like to read, 'cause I really have no idea of how to continue this story.** **Big love,** **FN**


	9. taking it up the ass

**I'm baaaaaack!**

* * *

Draco loved many things about his girlfriend. He loved her hair, that always smelled like flowers, her eyes, that he could stare into for hours, her breasts, round and full.

But right now, he fucking _adored_ her mouth. Wet, warm, tongue licking the slit, sucking, cheeks hollowed. He could have fucked her mouth for hours.

He was nearing his release, his bucking. Hermione grabbed his ass, pushing his member deeper into her mouth. He groaned, threading his fingers through her hair.

'' Herm- Oh, yes. I'm close, mmh'' He moaned, throwing his head back. A look of pure bliss onto his face, Draco truly was in heaven. That is, until he felt his lover's hand creep closer to his hole. He ignored it, trying to concentrate on the amazing blowjob he was getting. Only, Hermione was now circling his asshole with a digit. Somehow, as straight as he was, he was kind of liking it. It wasn't uncomfortable, just...weird. He was losing his rhythm, his thrusts erratic. In a few seconds he would come, flowing his girlfriend's mouth.

'' Yes, Oh salazar, yes, almost there... Yes, Ye- OH WHAT THE FUCK!'' He screamed as he felt a pain in his lower region. The boy threw himself away from his lover, still not understanding the situation. He had been so close to release... what the hell?

Hermione was still on her knees, wiping her chin off, and babbling apologies. As he sat down on the couch, wincing as he felt the pain once more he understood.

She had stuck a finger up his ass.

Up. His. Ass.

UP. HIS. FUCKING. ASS!

'' I'm sorry, I thought you might enjoy it...'' Hermione felt bad, really, she should have known it would hurt... As a defense, she didn't really read about ass fingering much.

'' I was enjoying it. THEN YOU STUCK YOUR FINGER IN MY ASS!'' He yelled. He got up from the couch.

'' Oh come on, it can't hurt _that_ much, it's just a finger!'' She tried reasoning. '' And I have tiny fingers!'' She wriggled her digits in his face for him to see.

'' You took my virginity!'' Draco shrieked, scandalized.

Hermione laughed.'' would you rather have a boy take it?'' Draco gave her a stern look. '' Okay, I'm sorry. Really, I was just trying to give you more pleasure.'' She said.

'' How. HOW exactly could you give me more pleasure with your hand up my asshole?'' The ex-slytherin was skeptic.

'' Your prostate. It can give you amazing orgasms. I wanted to try it on you. ''

'' Hermione. I already have amazing orgasms with you. I don't need you to put your fingers up my bum.'' He kissed her forehead.

'' At least, let me finish the job'' she grabbed his cock, but he was flaccid.

'' Nah, I'm good. Plus, I'm kinda scared you'll try some other shit.'' He winked, then groaned as she threw a cushion at him.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that he found himself in front of Hermione's computer. He normally didn't trust her muggle shit, but he figured he could make an exception. He opened a research page, and managed to type in the word '' Prostate''. Pictures popped out, and videos also. He particularly cringed when he watched one of a guy getting fucked by some kind of fake dick. The guy seemed to enjoy it. And himself had screamed when a tiny finger had breached him. The dude's toy was at least 10 times bigger than Hermy's finger.

Looking some more, he found a website that gave information about this prostate Hermione was talking about. Apparently, it was supposed to give incredible orgasms that turned your legs to jelly, and made you feel as if you were high. Draco wasn't against cumming, but he was against anal sex, at least on himself. So, yeah, he could forget about all that butt stuff.

Closing the computer, he laughed. Draco Malfoy, looking for ass information on a muggle device. How low could someone stoop?

* * *

But Draco never could stop thinking about it. Until the day where he decided he'd try it. Of course, he would try it on his own. There was no way he'd ask his girlfriend to finger him. No, he'd rather die.

So, on a night where he was sure his girl was busy, he locked himself into the bathroom, with a small pocket mirror and proceeded to try and fuck himself.

Yeah, it didn't quite go that way.

Legs up in the air, on the cold bathroom floor, with the small mirror in one hand, the other holding his cheeks apart, Draco didn't quite know where to start. Except the dirty video he had watched, he didn't know shit about the art of prostate massaging.

He finally gave up, not before running his index on his puckered hole, shivering slightly doing so.

On a cold saturday, Harry and the weasley girl came and visited. She and Hermione went out shopping leaving Draco alone with Potter, and his spawn. After spending at least an hour without speaking, Harry decided he's show Malfoy something funny. He left Malfoy alone with James, coming back after a few seconds carrying Hermione's laptop.

Draco shrugged, waiting for Harry to show him his thing. But the minute Harry opened the device, he winced as he recognized the sound of the video already playing.

'' um, Well, that's- '' Potter tried to come up with something. He obviously failed, having always been shit at expressing himself.

'' It's not what you thought...'' The last thing Malfoy wanted was to seem gay. He was not gay, he was just curious.

'' I'm not judging... Just, um,'' He was struggling not to laugh. You would have laughed too if you opened your worst enemy's laptop and there was porn playing on it.(Gay porn at that).

'' I was curious...about the pro-prostate. I'm not gay.'' Malfoy's cheeks became pink.

'' You tried prostate massaging?'' Potter was suddenly interested.

'' No. Kinda.''

" what do you mean kinda.'' Harry asked.

'' I didn't know what to do.'' Draco confessed. Really, what was wrong with him, telling Potter he tried fingering himself?

'' Did you use lubricant?''

'' no...'' Draco reluctantly admitted.

'' Try it. And stretch yourself. ''

'' Okay. Not a word about this to Weaslette.''

'' Deal''

* * *

Draco finally was ready to succeed. He had bought a lubricant from a muggle drugstore (there was no way in hell he'd go to a wizard shop for _that)._ Locked in the bedroom, once more armed of his pocket mirror, this was it. He undressed, and laid back against the pillows. Bringing his knees to his chest, he had a nice view of his asshole. He started by dropping a shitload of lube on his pucker, hissing when he realized it was cold as fuck. He gathered some onto his middle finger, and started drawing circles around his rim. After taking a deep breath, he pushed the tip of his finger in, gasping at the feeling. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Surely, it would get better if he found his prostate. So Draco pressed in the rest of his finger, wincing a bit. '' Should have trimmed my nails'' He thought. When he grew accustomed to the feel of his finger in his ass, he tried thrusting gently with it. It didn't hurt, but it didn't exactly feel like heaven either. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was scared he would become gay if he liked fingering himself. Not that he had anything against gays, he just really didn't need to be sexually confused in the middle of his twenties. '' It's not working!'' He huffed to himself.

'' Maybe that's because you're not doing it right.'' A voice answered him. The boy jumped shrieking and tried to cover his naked self up. '' It's not as if I haven't seen it before...'' Hermione laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed. '' Although it's a new thing you've got going, am I right?''

'' How did you get in?'' Draco asked his girlfriend, wiping off his fingers on the sheets, wincing at the empty feeling taking his digits off his ass had provoked.

'' I live here, remember?'' He rolled his eyes up in annoyance. '' Well, I'll let you to your fucking.'' She got up to leave.

'' Granger?'' Draco called out. She turned to him. '' What... What am I exactly doing wrong?'' She walked to the bed, pulling the covers away from Draco's body. She straddled his naked body, kissing him gently. He tensed, but then relaxed and fisted his hands in her hair. '' What was that for?'' He grinned.

'' You're too tense.'' She pecked him on the lips once more.'' Also, you've got the wrong angle.'' Hermione pushes his knees back to his chest. '' Let me show you'' She whispered.

She took the tube of lube laying on the bedside table, and squeezed a dollop of it onto her finger. She rubbed it on his asshole gently. '' Take a deep breath'' She instructed. While he inspired, her finger entered him. It slipped right in, and didn't nearly hurt as much as the first time. She waited until his breathing had gone back to normal, and then started to pump in and out of him. '' I'm going to add a second finger in, okay?'' He nodded, whimpering in pain when a second digit joined the first one. '' Shhhh... It'll feel good, I promise.'' She reached out for his cock with her other hand, but found it soft. She kissed the tip, and stroked it lightly. After a while, he was half erected, and had started getting used to the feel of her fingers. '' How are you feeling?'' she asked.

'' Full. '' Draco answered, earning himself a playful punch on the leg. '' I'm fine. I think... I think you can move.'' Hermione pulled her fingers almost out, and then pushed them in. She did it back, and this time hit a place that made Draco gasp loudly. '' What was that?'' His girlfriend answered, : '' That's your prostate'' She then proceeded to hit it again, and made her boyfriend moan loudly.

In not time, he was hard, and pushing himself down on Hermione's fingers. She was gently suckling on the head of his prick, curling her fingers inside his ass, stroking his prostate.

'' Herm- I'm gonna- Now!'' Draco came, semen simply flowing out instead of squirting. Hermione swallowed, and laid down next to her lover, kissing gently his forehead. Draco's eyes were shut, on his face a blissful expression was displayed.

Minutes later, Draco regained conscience, legs feeling like jelly, still shaking from the amazing orgasm he just had. '' Wow- I-I..'' He struggled to speak, he couldn't even form words to explain what it had felt like. Hermione just chuckled, and took off her pants. She grabbed the comforter and covered them with it. Draco managed to throw his arms around his girlfriend. They kissed gently, before starting to drift off.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard her speak: '' So, next time...fisting?''


End file.
